Regen, Tränen ein neues Leben!
by SilverSerenity5
Summary: Bunny finded nach einer Schlechten Arbeit unerwartet trost und endeckt Setzunas Geheimnis. Achtung: ShojoAi :P
1. Roter Regen

Regen, Tränen... ein neues Leben

Bunny zerknüllte das weiße Blatt und warf es achtlos vor sich in den Regen.

Die Rote Schrift der Lehrerin zerlief unter dem erbarmungslosen prasselnden Regen, es regnete schon seit zwei Tagen ohne Unterbrechung.

Die junge Frau war in die Knie gegangen und beobachtet die Farbe, wie sie sich im schmutzigen Regenwasser verteilte und ein kleines Farbenspiel bildete.

In ihren Kopf halte die Stimme von Mamoru:

"Hast du die Aufgabe verstanden?? Gut dann solltest du in dieser Prüfung nicht durchfallen."

Nach der letzten schlechten Note, war Mamoru richtig sauer gewesen, sie hatten einen langen und heftigen Streit. Dabei hatte Bunny zuvor Nächtelang gelernt und trotzdem war sie durchgefallen, genau wie dieses Mal. Englisch wollte einfach nicht in ihren Kopf.

Bunnys Körper verkrampfte und die Tränen die sie so tapfer zurück gehalten hatte, suchten sich ihren Weg. Ungehindert liefen sie an ihren Wangen hinab und vermischten sich mit dem kalten Regen.

"Wie soll ich das Mamoru erklären", wimmerte sie leise und vergrub ihr Gesicht zwischen ihren Armen.

Als plötzlich ein Schatten über ihr auftauchte und den Regen abhielt.

Die blonde Frau schaute überrascht auf und schaute in ein ihr bekanntes Gesicht.

Ein Gesicht, welches sie nie lächeln sah, so hübsch und doch durchzogen von traurigen Zügen, mit unergründlich Melancholischen Augen.

"Setsuna-San??", sagte Bunny überrascht und wischte sich hastig die Tränen fort.

Die Frau reichte ihr wortlos eine Hand und half ihr auf die Beine. "Hallo Bunny, du erkältest dich doch!", sagte sie nun, mit einer Stimme wie ein leichter Sommer Wind.

Bunny stand nun unter einen großen roten Schirm, der ihr Schutz vor dem Regen gab und schaute in die traurigsten Augen, die sie kannte.

Immer wenn sie sie ansah, wollte sie Setsuna in den Arm nehmen. Ihr sagen, dass alles in Ordnung sei und ihr Geborgenheit schenken.

Doch Setsuna durch schnitt ihren Gedanken, als sie weiter sprach. "Warum weinst du??", jedoch lies sie Bunny gar nicht antworten und sprach sachte weiter: "Komm ich lad dich zu Tee und Kuchen bei mir ein"

Diesem Angebot konnte Bunny nicht widerstehen und folgte der Frau durch die Straßen von Tokio. Sie war noch nie bei Setsuna gewesen und sie liebte Kuchen, außerdem war ihr gar nicht nach einer Standpauke von Mamoru.

Lautlos schloss Setsuna die Tür auf und legte ihre Jacke und Schirm ab. Bunny folgte ihr neugierig in die Wohnung und schaute sich um.

Die Wohnung passte absolut zu Setsuna, die Möbel waren aus dunkler Eiche, an den Wänden hingen Bilder die auf eine art schön und zu gleich unglaubliche Melancholie ausstrahlten.

"Wenn du möchtest hol ich dir ein Handtuch und Sachen zum wechseln, damit du dich nicht doch noch erkältest.", fragte Setsuna und riss Bunny somit abermals aus ihren Gedanken.

Diese nickte Dankbar und Setzuna verschwand kurz in einen der Zimmer, um dann mit einen großen Handtuch und einer Schwarzen Seidenbluse wieder zurück zu Bunny zu kehren. Als sie Bunny beide Sachen gegeben hatte, deutete sie auf eine Tür am Ende des Ganges.

"Da kannst du dich umziehen, deine Kleidung kannst du über die Heizung hängen."

Als Bunny im Bad verschwand, ging Setsuna in die Küche und machte ein Tablett mit Kuchen und Tee fertig. Ihre Gedanken jedoch waren sofort wieder bei Bunny. Sie fragte sich warum die sonst so fröhliche junge Frau geweint hatte. Setsuna seufzte innerlich.

Derweil zog sich die blonde Frau die nassen Kleider aus, diese klebten unangenehm am Körper und hatten die Haut leicht errötet. Umso angenehmer war das schwarze seiden Hemd auf Bunnys Haut.

Sie nahm Setsunas Duft an sich wahr, es roch so angenehm und beruhigen nach Vanille, das Bunny sich intuitiv in das Hemd einkuschelte und seufzend die Augenschloss. Erst nach einer Weile öffnete sie die Augen und wurde rot als sie bemerkte, dass sie Herzklopfen hatte.

"Warum... fühl ich mich so geborgen?", dachte sie und hielt den Atem an.  
Bunny schüttelte den Kopf und verließ das Bad. Im Wohnzimmer stellte Setsuna grade das Tablett auf den Wohnzimmer Tisch, als Bunny plötzlich neben ihr stand. Zum ersten Mal an diesen Tag und seit langer zeit sah Bunny Setsuna, wenn auch melancholisch lächeln.

"Du siehst süß aus in dem Hemd", machte sie Bunny ein Kompliment und das Lächeln verschwand und ein trauriger Blick blieb.

Eine leichte Röte zeichnete sich auf Bunnys Gesicht ab. "Danke", hauchte sie leise verlegen.  
Dann entdeckte sie die Kuchen Stücke und seufze auf: "Mhm Kuchen."  
Begeistert griff sie nach einen Stück und biss herzhaft hinein, erst nach ein paar großen bissen bemerkte sie Setsuna, die sie mit großen Augen ansah.

Schlagartig wurde Bunny Rot wie eine Tomate und lachte verlegen. Setsuna die überrascht war, was für große bissen Bunny machen konnte, musste mit einmal lachen.

Noch nie hatte sie so etwas Niedliches gesehen und Bunnys röte schien intensiver zu werden.

Nun war es Bunny die erstaunt guckte und den Kuchen auf den Teller sinken lies.

"Setzuna ich hab dich noch nie lachen sehen", brach sie ihr schweigen erstaunt.

Die Frau mit den traurigen Augen nickte nur und setzte sich zu Bunny.

"Warum hast du eben geweint", lenkte Setsuna das Gespräch schnell in eine andere Richtung, denn Bunny hatte ohne es zu wissen einen Wunden Punkt getroffen.

Nervös spielte Bunny mit ihren Fingern und erklärte Setsuna ihre Schulischen Leistungen und das sie Angst hat das Mamoru sie irgendwann deswegen verlässt.

Jedoch kam sie nicht weiter, den Setsuna schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

"Bunny.. Mamoru liebt dich über alles und würde dich nie verlassen. Er würde für dich die Sterne vom Himmel holen.", diese Worte munterten Bunny schnell auf, doch als sie Setsuna in die Augen sah entdeckte sie eine noch intensivere Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit als zuvor. Diese sonst so Bewunderns werte Frau so zu sehen, versetzte ihr einen Unangenehmen stich ins Herz.

Leise sprach sie unbewusst ihre Frage aus, die ihr die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf ging: "Setsuna fühlst du dich Einsam??"

Setzuna fühlte sich ertappt und ihre Wangen färbten sich Rot. Als sie zu Bunny gesagt hatte, das Mamoru ihr die Sterne vom Himmel holen würde, war ihr klar geworden, dass sie das gleiche für sie tun würde. Sie liebte ihre Prinzessin... mehr als sie durfte, das war schon immer so. Schon als das Mondreich zerfiel und sie ihre Prinzessin in der Ferne leiden sah, ohne ihr helfen zu können. Ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Sehnsucht beschlich Setsuna und sie lies sich, ohne eine Antwort, in die das weiche Sofa sinken.

Bunny betrachtet ihre Freundin wie sie so da lag, die Dunklen Haare umrahmten das Gesicht, welches einfach makellos schön war. Bunny wollte sein wie Setsuna anmutig, erwachsen und anziehend.

Sie erschrak, als sie sich bei diesen Gedanken ertappte. Sie empfand Setsuna als anziehend, automatisch hob sie ihre Hand und strich Setsuna sanft über die Wange. Diese Zuckte unter der Berührung zusammen, Zärtlichkeiten und nähe war sie nicht gewöhnt.

Die Sehnsucht entwickelte sich zu einem tiefen Schmerz in ihrem Herzen, ein Schmerz, den sie lange ignoriert hatte.

Der jungen Frau wurde bewusst, wie ihr die Situation entglitt, mehr noch ihre Gefühle schienen nicht länger zu zulassen sich zu verstecken.

Der heiße Knoten in ihrer Brust schien sich enger zu schnüren. Setsuna lehnte sich weit zu Bunny herüber und diese wich nicht zurück. Nun waren Setsunas Rote Lippen an Bunnys Ohr: „Glaube mir, Mamoru liebt dich wie niemand sonst auf der Welt. Nicht einmal eine Englisch Note kann das Verhindern."

Bunny entgingen so die Tränen in Setzunas Augen, die versuchten ihren Weg zu finden, doch die Wächterin zu Raum und Zeit verhinderte es. Nur die unendliche Schwere in Setsunas Stimme, die entging ihr nicht….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. So wie du bist!

So wie du bist…

Munter winkte Bunny Setzuna zu. Diese winkte aus der Ferne zurück und wandte sich schnell um. Das Schloss sprang auf, als Bunny den Schlüssel drehte. Sie war glücklich, das Setzuna

sie zu Mamoru gebracht hatte und sie nicht mehr Nass geworden ist.

Trotzdem, machte sie sich Sorgen um Setzuna, sie wirkte auf einmal so verändert. Schon

immer waren ihre Augen unergründlich traurig gewesen, doch heute… heute, Bunny verlor

den Gedanken, als sie die letzte Stufe betrat. Ihr Herz klopfte Laut, als sie an Mamorus

Apartment klopfte.

Setzuna, hatte sich so schnell es ging verabschiedet. Der Knoten in ihrer Brust zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Als sie um die Ecke bog, sackte die junge Frau zusammen. Der Rote

Schirm rollte Senkrecht über den Nassen Asphalt.

Schluchzend vergrub Setzuna ihr Gesicht in die durchnässten Hände. Der Regen prasselte

erbahmungslos nieder, so wie die Gefühle. Immer wieder redete sie sich ein: „Nein, das kann

ich nicht, das darf ich nicht mal denken." Doch Gefühle ließen sich nicht Ewigkeit

unterdrücken. Zum ersten Mal, seit langer Zeit wünschte sich die Setzuna sich fort von hier.

Sie wollte zurück zum Tor von Raum und Zeit, dort so erschien es ihr, war sie frei von jedem

Gefühl. Der Regen ließ nicht nach, doch Setzuna gelang es die Kontrolle zurück zu

bekommen. Sie raffte sich auf und lehnte sich an die schmutzig nasse Hauswand.

Die Straßen waren Menschen leer und langsam hüllte die Abenddämmerung, die Stadt ein.

Seufzend Schloss Setzuna die Augen, für einen Moment erlaubte sie ihren Gedanken und

Gefühlen die Freiheit.

Ihre Gedanken, waren sofort bei Bunny, wie sie ihr zu winkte, mit strahlend blauen Augen,

die eine unbeschreibliche Wärme auslösten. Erschrocken riss Setzuna die Augen auf und zwei

letzte Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg. „Es ist eine Unerwiderte und Verbotene Liebe... ",

redete sie sich ein, als sie ihren Schirm aufhob und Richtung zuhause lief.

Mamoru öffnete mit einen Lächeln die Tür. „Hallo, du bist es.", begrüßte er Bunny mit einen

Kuss. Diese Lächelte Matt und trat in die Wohnung. Wie immer war es hier aufgeräumt, wenn

da Bunny so an ihr Zimmer dachte. Sie konnte einfach keine Ordnung halten, selbst hier viel

es ihr schwer.

Große starke Arme schlangen sich um sie und zogen sie fest an den Mann den sie Liebte.

„Und wie hat meine Prinzessin die Englisch Prüfung bestanden", flüsterte Mamoru ihr ins Ohr.

Die wärme, die Bunny für einen Moment verspürte, verschwand in Angst und Traurigkeit.

„Mamoru.. ich .. es tut mir leid.", etwas unsanft wurde ihr versuch zu reden unterbrochen.

Mamoru löste die Umarmung und drehte seine Freundin zu sich.

„Jetzt sag nicht du bist durchgefallen.", stellte Mamoru sie zu rede.

„Doch.. es tut mir leid, ich hab mir so viel Mühe gegeben…!", sie könnte nicht weiter

sprechen, denn wieder wurde sie unterbrochen, langsam wünschte sie sich zurück zu Setzuna und den Kuchen.

„Verdammt Bunny, du hast dich aber nicht genügend angestrengt. Wie lange habe ich mit dir

geübt ... und das alles für nix?", eine Endtäuschung lag in der Stimme des Mannes den Bunny

so liebte.

Bunny wandte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihn verzweifelt an: „Ich mache das doch nicht mit

Absicht. Englisch will einfach nicht in meinen Kopf. Bitte Mamoru sei nicht sauer auf mich...

es ist doch nur eine Note, in allen andern Fächer…"

„NUR EINE NOTE? Bunny, du bist die zukünftige Königin von Neo- Tokio, du musst dich

bessern, in allen dingen.", unterbrach er die Blonde Frau harsch.

i„Glaube mir, Mamoru liebt dich wie niemand sonst auf der Welt. Nicht einmal eine Englisch Note kann das Verhindern."/i

Bunnys Augen weiteten sich und sie Schaute Mamoru an, die Tränen die sich langsam versuchten zu

befreien, ignorierte sie. „Wie meinst du das ... in allen? Mamoru?", fragte sie mit fester Stimme.

Mamoru betrachtet seine Freundin, schon lange wollte er mit Bunny einiges klären, ihm erschien das

es jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt sei.

„Bunny, du bist 20 Jahre Alt und benimmst dich wie ein Kind…", doch er kam nicht viel weiter, den seine Freundin ging rückwärts von ihm weg. „So denkst du also...", Bunny lies ihm gar nicht erst die Chance sie aufzuhalten und rannte zur Tür. Sie hörte noch wie Mamoru rief: „Bunny, nun warte doch."

Doch sie wartete nicht und warf die Tür ins Schloss. Schnell rannte sie die Treppen hinab, die sie

Gekommen war und verließ das große Gebäude.

Wieder prasselte der Regen, der heute einfach nicht enden wollte auf sie ein, als sie verzweifelt die

Straße hinab lief.

Mit einer heißen Tasse Tee, ließ sich Setzuna in das Sofa sinken, die nasse Kleidung, hatte sie

ausgezogen und das Hemd angezogen, was sie zuvor Bunny geliehen hatte. Ganz leicht nahm

sie deren Parfüm war und schloss die Augen. Noch nie war ihr ihre Wohnung so leer vorgekommen.

Jetzt wo der Blonde Engel fort war.

Setzuna seufzte unhörbar, da klingelte es stürmisch an ihrer Tür. Überrascht stand sie auf und öffnete

die Tür einen Spalt, um sie dann noch überraschter ganz zu öffnen.

„Bunny… was ist passiert?", fragte sie die Blonde durchnässte Frau vor sich, doch sie lies sie erstmal

nicht antworten und sprach weiter. „Komm rein, du bist ja ganz nass."

Bunny trat schweigend in die warme Wohnung, sie war fast automatisch zurück zu Setzuna gelaufen.

Diese hatte Bunny schon liebevoll zum Sofa geschoben und eine Tasse des heißen Tees

eingeschüttet. Als sie ihr ein warmes Handtuch umlegte fragte sie die sanfte Stimme: „Nun sag schon,

was ist passiert?" Bunny schaute zu Setzuna auf und betrachtet sie kurz, um dann zu antworten:  
"Ich… er. Mamoru, er war böse auf mich, weil ich die Prüfung, vermasselt habe und er dafür so hart

mit mir gelernt hat. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich das doch nicht mit Absicht mache… weißt du

Englisch, das will einfach nicht in meinen Kopf." Bunny lächelte, als sie ruhig erzählte, aber es war ein

trauriges lächeln. Als sie weiter sprach, flossen stumme Tränen ihre Wangen hinab.

„Er meinte ich sei die zukünftige Königin und ich müsse mich bessern, in allen. Ich wollte wissen was

„in allen" heiße. Er sagte darauf, das ich 20 Jahre alt bin und mich wie ein Kind benehme.", bei den letzen Wort fing sie an zu schluchzen und schaute zu Setzuna.

„Ich dachte er liebt mich so wie ich bin, warum sagt er so was… ich bin halt so wie ich bin…", die

Tränen erstickten ihre Stimme. Setzuna saß überwältigt da, ihre Gefühle wollten Bunny an sich

ziehen und sie trösten. Doch der Verstand siegte.

„Bunny, das hat Mamoru bestimmt nur gut gemeint, er denkt bestimmt…." Die Blonde Frau unterbrach

sie schockiert. „Stimmst du ihm etwa zu, bin ich dir auch zu Kindisch… ich"; Bunny verstand die Welt

nicht mehr, der Gedanke, das Setzuna sie für Kindisch hielt, schmerzte noch mehr als bei Mamoru.

Setzuna war völlig überrascht von Bunnys Reaktion, sie wollte sie tröstend und hatte das Gegenteil

ausgelöst. Unüberlegt sprach sie ihren Gedanken aus: „Oh nein, ich liebe dich so wie du bist!"

Dabei griff sie nach Bunnys Händen.

Diese Ries ihre großen Augen auf und schaute Setzuna mit geröteten Wangen an.

„Setzuna was?", hauchte sie leise.


	3. Sag es nochmal!

Sag es noch mal!

„Setzuna, was?", wiederholte Bunny, als diese nicht Antworte. Setzuna stand nur völlig geschockt

vor dem Blonden Mädchen, nicht einmal bewusst, das ihre Wangen sich Feuerrot verfärbten.

Für nur einen Moment, hatte sie sich nicht Konzentriert und ihren Gedanken laut ausgesprochen.

„Setzuna, sag es noch mal!", sprach Bunny nun fester, was Setzuna fast wie ein Befehl vorkam.

„Bunny.. ich meinte, ich mag dich so wie du bist. Du musst dich nicht ändern und Mamoru

meinte das bestimmt auch nicht so. Er möchte doch nur dein bestes und deshalb…", doch die Blonde Frau unterbrach sie mit einen Blick, den sie nicht ergründen konnte.

„Setzuna, das hast du nicht gesagt! Du sagtest, du liebst mich so wie ich bin….!", als Bunny

die Worte wiederholte, leise und bewusst, fühlte sie wie es in ihren Bauch kribbelte und das

Gefühl durch ihren Körper wanderte. Sie wiederholte ihre bitte. „Sag das noch mal, bitte!"

Setzuna, konnte spüren wie sich ihr Atem deutlich beschleunigte. Ihre Stimme war gar nicht

mehr fest, sondern zitterte leicht: „Ich habe mich versprochen Bunny... ich"

Mamoru mochte glauben, das Bunny Kindisch war, doch Bunny war nicht so viel Kind, als das

Sie nicht merkte, das ihre Freundin mehr für sie empfand. Immer noch umschlossen Setzunas

Hände die Bunnys. „Setzuna, ich glaube dir nicht. Setzuna-San … sag es noch mal, liebst du mich?"

Setzuna, lies Bunny los und wich zurück. „Bitte verlang dass nicht von mir Bunny, ich kann

Nicht.", flehte sie und versuchte jedes Gefühl bei sich zu behalten.

„Oh doch du kannst… ich bitte dich."; Bunny wollte Gewissheit und ging einen Schritt auf

die Frau vor ihr zu. Setzuna betrachtet das liebliche Gesicht von Bunny, es half nichts zu

leugnen, doch wie konnte ihr Engel das von ihr verlangen.

Sie schluckte schwer und schloss die Augen, um jede Reaktion von Bunny nicht zu sehen.

„Ich.. liebe dich. Ich weiß, es ist eine unerwiderte Liebe, eine verbotene Liebe. Aber ich liebe

dich, mit jeder Faser meiner Seele. Ich wünschte ich könnte dich nur einmal berühren nur einmal Küssen, auch wenn ich dafür Verbrennen müsste. Ich …", der Schmerz jedes Wortes übermannte sie und um den Tränen keine Chance zu geben öffnete sie ihre Augen.

Sie erschrak, den Bunny stand genau vor ihr und schaute in ihre Augen. Kein Wort drang

Über die wunderschönen Lippen der Blonden Frau. Die Stille war unerträglich für Setzuna.

Endlich brach Bunny ihr schweigen: „Das war das schönste, was jemals jemand zu mir

Gesagt hat, Setzuna –San." Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und Bunny legte ihre Hand

auf Setzunas Wange. Zärtlich streichelte sie das Gesicht der Kriegerin, es war so makellos

und unergründlich. Setzuna konnte sich nicht rühren, wie gelähmt stand sie da und die

Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg: Bunny nahm das wahr und lehnte sich nach vorne. Liebevoll

küsste sie Setzunas Wange und damit eine Träne fort. Doch dieser einen Folgen viele, als

Bunny ihre Freundin an sich Zog. Automatisch legte Setzuna ihre Arme um Bunny und

vergrub ihren Kopf in deren Schulter.

Ihr dunkles Haar viel nach vorne und verdeckte ihr Gesicht. Bunny lies sich langsam mit

der weinenden Setzuna zu Boden sinken. Zärtlich strich sie ihr durch das dunkle Haar

und sie flüsterte leise: „Wie lange schon?"  
"Schon immer, vom ersten Moment an als ich deine blauen Augen sah, so blau wie das   
Wasser. Umrahmt von deinen Bonden Haar, wie der Sonnenuntergang, den ich so liebe….

Es tut mir leid.", antwortet Setzuna ihr heiser und leise. Bunny drückte sie ein wenig weg

und legte beide Hände auf Setzunas Wangen. „Setzuna, nichts muss dir leid tun. Mir

tut es leid, dass ich es nicht bemerkt habe. Niemals dürfen dir so schöne Worte Leid tun,

niemals.!" Als Bunny bei den Worten in die rotbraunen Augen ihrer Freundin schaute, nahm

das kribbeln im Bauch wieder zu. Sie fühlte sich angezogenen von diesen Augen und diesen

Kirschroten Mund. So lies sie einfach ihren Gefühl freien lauf und lehnte sich nach vorne,

so weit bis ihre Lippen die von Setzuna berührten. Sie waren weich und zärtlich. Bunny

löst sich nicht von diesen Lippen und schloss die Augen, in der Hoffnung, dieser Kuss würde

nie enden. Setzuna hatte die Augen überrascht aufgerissen, als Bunny sie küsste. Doch löste

diese den Kuss nicht. Zitternd schloss Setzuna die Augen und legte ihre Arme um Bunny.

Jeder Gedanke, jede Vernunft verflog und sie drückte den zierlichen Körper des Blonden

Engel an sich. Ganz zärtlich erwiderte den Kuss und Bunny lies sich auf das Spiel ein.

Ihre Hand strich fordernd durch das dunkle Haar und sie wurde erhört, langsam öffnete Bunny

den Mund. Sie und Setzuna sanken in einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu Boden.

Mamoru hatte sie hundertmal geküsst, doch nie hatte er sie so berührt, so geküsst oder geliebt,

wie es Setzuna in dieser Nacht das tat.

„Du liebst mich sehr?", fragte Bunny ihre Freundin, als diese eine decke über sich und Bunny

zog. Setzuna nickte und drückte Bunny an ihren Körper, welches eine Gänsehaut verursachte.

„Ich liebe dich mehr als alles auf der Welt!", und zum ersten Mal, konnte Bunny ein lächeln, ein liebevolles lächeln von Setzuna sehen.

"Es war dein erste Mal?", fragte sie zögernd ihre Freundin weiter. Diese lächelte weiter sanft in Bunnys Gesicht.

"Ja...", hauchte sie verlegen und schaute zur Seite. Eine Hand legte sich sanft auf ihre Wange und

drückte sie zärtlich zurück und schon schaute sie wieder in das schöne Gesicht von Bunny. Diese

hatte gerötete Wangen. "Du hast mir dein... erstes Mal geschenkt?", fragte sie in einen zärtlichen Ton. Die junge Frau nickte und lächelte erneut bevor sie antwortete: "Ich hätte es nur dir geschenkt... aber", doch

weiter Kamm sie nicht. Glücklich und überwältigt liebkoste Bunny die Lippen ihrer Freundin.

"Setzuna-Chan... ich will bei dir bleiben...!", flüsterte es an Setzunas Ohr und Bunny schmiegte sich an sie. "Bitte lass mich bei dir bleiben…."


	4. Ich will bei dir bleiben

Ich will bei dir bleiben!

Da war er wieder, dieser Knoten, der sich fest um Setzunas Brust schnürte, noch lag die süße

Stimme von Bunny in ihren Ohren. iBitte lass mich bei dir bleiben./i

„Bunny…", seufzte die Frau mit den traurigen Augen schwer. Bunny richtete sich leicht auf

und schaute ihrer Freundin in die Augen, das Lächeln war verschwunden. Sie sah die

Sehnsucht, mit der sie Setzuna ansah.. Sanft strich Bunnys Hand durch die Grün

schimmerndem Haare. „Warum nicht? Ich möchte bei dir sein. Du liebst mich wie ich bin.

So wie … du mich berührt und geküsst hast, das … war wunderschön.", hauchte die Blonde

Frau leise und ihre Wangen verfärbten sich Rosa.

Setzuna schluckte schwer. Sie gab Bunny einen zärtlichen Kuss, ehe sie sprach: „Oh Bunny,

ich will nichts mehr als alles andere auf der Welt, als mit dir zusammen zu sein. Aber..

ich darf nicht. Du und Mamoru, ihr seit für einander bestimmt und das weißt du. Du weißt

auch, das du ihn liebst und das er dich liebt. Mehr als du mich je lieben könntest." Sie hatte

gar nicht die Tränen bemerkt, die sich bei ihren Worten heimlich ihren Weg gesucht hatten.

Sie lächelte Bunny an, die sie nun dafür mit einer Traurigkeit ansah. „Bitte schau nicht so

traurig an, mein wunderschöner Engel. Du hast mich heute so glücklich gemacht, ich werde das immer bei mir tragen, das verspreche ich dir…", sprach sie weiter.

Endlich rührte Bunny sich. Sie legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete Setzuna. Liebvoll

drückte sie ihre Lippen auf die von Setzuna. Eine weile küssten sich die beiden. Dann hauchte

Bunny ihr leise ins Ohr. „Ich liebe dich aber Setzuna."

Setzuna konnte nicht anders als Bunny an sich zu ziehen und ihr durch das blonde Haar zu

streicheln. Sie vor allen anderen hätte wissen müssen, das sie das nicht hätte tun dürfen.

Die junge Frau hatte sich liebevoll an sie gekuschelt. Setzuna schaute Melancholisch zu

der weißen Decke über sich. Ihr war klar, so konnte es nicht bleiben, schon um Chibi Usas

Willen, aber was sollte sie tun?

Mamoru wusste, das es das Beste war, Bunny erstmal ihre Wut austoben zu lassen. Meistens

kam sie wieder. Er hatte es ja auch nicht so gemeint, das wusste er und sie bestimmt auch,

dachte er, als er sich ein Glas Wein eingoss. Langsam kreisend bewegte sich der rote Wein

in dem großen Glas. Der junge Mann hatte sich auf den kleinen Balkon gesetzt und

beobachtete den aufgehenden Mond. Bunny war immer noch nicht zurückgekommen, oder

hatte angerufen. Es schien so, als hatte er sie wirklich verletzt. Langsam machte sich der

junge Mann sorgen und benachrichtigte Luna. „Luna… kann ich bitte Bunny sprechen? „,

fragte er die kleine Katze etwas nervös über den Kommunikator. „Bunny? Die ist nicht hier,

ich dachte die sei bei dir? Ist was passiert?", fragte die Katze nun besorgt.

„Nein, wir.. haben uns nur etwas gestritten, wegen ihren Noten… sie schmollt bestimmt.",

winkte Mamoru ab.

Nach dem Gespräch, lehnte Mamoru besorgt auf dem Geländer seines Arpartmens, war

Bunny etwa so verletzt, das sie weg lief? Er zögerte nicht lange, griff nach seiner Jacke

und verlies die Wohnung, um sich auf die suche nach Bunny zu machen.

Diese lag glücklich in Setzuna Armen. Setzuna hingegen, war zwar glücklich, aber sie wusste

das Bunny nicht für sie bestimmt war. So sehr sie sich das auch wünschte. Der süße Duft von

Bunny war beruhigend und die junge Frau genoss jede Minute, in der sie ihren Engel in ihren

Armen halten durfte. /Denk an die kleine Lady, du darfst sie nicht für dein Glück opfern.,

dachte Setzuna und, löste sich ganz sanft von Bunny. Große Blaue Augen schauten sie

fragend an: „Ist etwas? Setzuna?"

Zitternd strich sie durch das goldene Haar und lächelte Matt. „Wir sollten zu Mamoru gehen,

er wird sich sorgen um dich machen und…" „Setzuna? Ich möchte hier bleiben… bitte schick mich nicht fort!", unterbrach Bunny flehend ihre Freundin. Setzuna seufzte unhörbar

und legte den Kopf zurück. „Bunny, versteh doch, glaub mir, ich liebe dich so sehr. Ich würde

mit dir so gerne die Ewigkeit verbringen, aber was soll den aus Kleine Lady werden? Ich darf

mein Glück nicht in Fordergrund stellen… das darf ich einfach nicht!", erwiderte Setzuna

traurig und küsste Bunny zärtlich auf die Stirn.

Bunny verstand ihre Freundin sehr wohl, trotzdem war es nicht Fair. Nur weil sie ihre Zukunft

kannte, musste es nicht diese sein. Im Gegenteil, sie wollte keine Königin sein, sie wollte

doch immer nur ein einfaches Mädchen sein. So sein wie sie war, so wie Setzuna sie liebte.

Aber sie sah, wie sich ihre Freundin quälte. Schweren Herzens nahm sie deren Hände.

„Du hast recht, aber …", sie brach ab und lächelte Matt. „Las uns zu ihm gehen, auch wenn

ich nicht weiß, was ich ihm sagen soll."

Setzuna nickte und zog sich an. Nach einer kurzen Weile standen sie draußen. Die Abendluft

war angenehm kühl und frisch. Bunny harkte sich bei Setzuna ein und kuschelte sich an diese. Setzuna lies es zu, jede Minute die ihr mit Bunny blieb, wollte sie genießen.

Ein leiser Windzug lies die Bäume über ihnen aufrascheln, als sie auf Mamoru stießen,

der besorgt und zugleich glücklich auf Bunny zu lief.

„Bunny, ich hab mir schon Sorgen um dich gemacht!", begrüßte er seine Freundin und zog sie liebevoll an sich. „ich…", setzte Bunny an, doch sie war zu verwirt und die Hand von

Setzuna, die sie zuvor gehalten hatte, entglitt ihr.

Diese hatte sich längst ein paar schritte entfernt und kämpfte gegen jedes Gefühl an.

„Oh Bunny, ich hab dich nicht verärgern wollen. Du weißt doch dass ich dich liebe, ich liebe

dich so wie du bist."

Dicke Tränen liefen Bunnys Wangen hinab und sie schluchzte laut: „Mamo-Chan… ich,

wir.. ich muss dir was sagen." Doch dieser Strich ihr nur liebvoll durch das Haar und küsste

sie dann zärtlich. Setzuna wandte ihren Blick ab und drehte sich um, als eine fremde

Stimme erklang.

„Welch friedliches Bild ihr doch bietet…", höhnisch halte die Stimme durch die leere

Seitenstraße. Bunny und Mamoru wirbelten erschrocken herum.

„Wer bist du? Was willst du?", fauchte Mamoru in die dunkle Nacht. Eine schlanke Frau

sprang gekonnt aus einer der Baumkronen über ihnen. Mamoru stellte sich sofort vor Bunny, Setzuna griff nach ihren Verwandlungsfüller.

Die fremde Frau, hatte Lange Feuerrote Haare und Katzenartige Augen, die im dunklen

Schatten bedrohlich funkelten.

Nun lachte sie, als Mamoru sich vor Bunny stellte. "Prinz der Erde, du kannst mir gar nichts anhaben!", spottete die fremde Frau und Hob ihre Hand, eine unsichtbare Schockwelle, schoss

auf Mamoru zu, dieser wirbelte durch die Luft und landete unsanft an einer Mauer.

Der Körper des jungen Mannes blieb liegen, doch Bunny schrie auf: „Mamo-Chan!"

„Macht der Pluto Nebel, wach auf!", Pluto umklammerte ihr Grantzepter.

„Wag es nicht dich zu bewegen, Prinzessin des weißen Mondes. Ich bin hier hergekommen um dich

zu vernichten und niemand wird mich davon abhalten!", wurde Bunny von der Seite

angefaucht, als sie zu den regungslosen Körper von Mamoru laufen wollte.

Unbemerkt hatte sich Setzuna derweil hinter einen Baum versteckt und beobachtet das geschehen, bereit einzugreifen.

„Wer bist du? Und was willst du?", wiederholte nun Bunny die Worte ihres Freundes. Die

Antwort, war ein schrilles lachen.

„Ich bin eine der letzen großen Fünf, die du getötet hast! Sailor Iron Maus, Sailor Tinjank Sailor…"

„Ich habe sie nicht getötet! Galaxia…", unterbrach Bunny, die fremde Frau, doch diese unterbrach sie wiederum: „SCHWEIG", du und deine Freundinnen, ihr habt Nichteinmahl

versucht sie zu retten!"

„Es gab nichts, was wir hätten tun können, Galaxia sie hatte ihre Sternenkr…", Bunny flog ohne

jegliche Warnung gegen den Baum, hinter dem Setzuna stand.

„Ja sie hatte ihre Sternenkristalle und so weit ich weiß, wurden alle befreit, doch wo sind ihre, warum sind sie die einzigen die Tot sind?", fragte die Rothaarige schwer Atmend die am Boden liegende Bunny. Diese wollte grade den Mund öffnen, als Pluto vor sie trat.

„Setzuna-Chan!"

„Es reicht, Bunny hat getan was sie konnte, verschwinde von hier!", wandte Setzuna sich mit

fester Stimme an die Frau vor sich.

„Auch eine Wächterin der Zeit, kann mich nicht von meinen Plänen abbringen, sie hob ihre

Hand, doch diesmal kam Pluto ihr zuvor und hob ihren Stab.

„Pluto, flieg und sieg!", die Melancholische Stimme der Kriegerin beschwor einen

Energieball herauf und den schleuderte sie gegen ihre Gegnerin.

Geschwächt viel die Rothaarige zu Boden. Pluto kniete sich sofort auf den Boden und

schaute Bunny besorgt an: „Geht es dir gut?"

„Ja, danke… Setzuna, es tut mir so leid, ich…", doch Setzunas Hand ruhte auf Bunnys Lippen.

„Nicht hier und jetzt, wir müssen zuerst Mamoru…", doch auch sie kam nicht weiter, den Bunny schrie auf: „SETZUNA PASS AUF!"

Die junge Frau wandte sich Blitzschnell um, eine gewaltige Energie Kugel flog auf sie und

Bunny zu. Setzuna warf sich instinktiv auf Bunny und umklammerte Schützend diese vor den

Aufschlag.

Das blonde Mädchen nahm ab dieser Sekunde alles wie in einen Traum war, das helle Licht

der großen Kugel umschloss Setzuna. Ihre Arme waren fest um den Körper der blonden Frau

geschlungen, entschlossen sie nicht los zu lassen, doch als das Licht erlosch, sackte Setzuna

leblos auf Bunnys Schoß.

„Setzuna-San", brach diese leise hervor, doch keine Antwort. Unsanft rüttelte sie an Setzuna:  
"Setzuna-San" Doch noch immer öffneten sich nicht die Augen der Kriegerin. Bunny rüttelte nun panisch an den Körper ihrer Freundin und dieser bewegte sich wie eine leblose Puppe.

„SETZUNA MACH DIE AUGEN AUF!"

„Hahahahah!", das lachen der fremden Frau holte Bunny aus ihrer Trance zurück.

„Deine Freundin wird ihre Augen nie wieder öffnen, so wie meine Freundinnen."

Mit großen geschockten Augen schaute Bunny auf, sie wollte nicht glauben was sie da hört:

„Du lügst… LÜGNERIN!" Aber Bunny wusste ganz tief in ihr, das sie nicht log.

Kein Hauch von Leben wich mehr aus dem Körper in ihren Armen, wie ein Engel lag sie da.

heiße Tränen Tropften auf das Gesicht der Leblosen Frau. Bunny klammerte sich fest an ihr

und vergrub ihren Kopf in das weiche Haar, da war er, der duft von Vanille: „Setzuna-San,

lass mich nicht alleine, stirb nicht!"

„Oh du wirst ihr bald Gesellschaft leisten, Prinzessin!", lacht es vor ihr höhnisch und die

rothaarige formte einen weiteren Energieball.

Aber diesmal sollte sie Nichteinmahl zum ausholen kommen. Bunnys Aura leuchtete weiß,

als der Silberkristall vor ihr auftauchte.

Die Nacht wurde zum Tag und dieses Licht schloss, die Fremde völlig ein. Lautlos wie sie

gekommen war, so verschwand sie.

Bunny sank schwer Atmend auf den Leblosen Körper ihrer Freundin. Immer noch liefen die

Tränen an Bunnys Wange herab. „Oh bitte, mach die Augen auf!"

Doch sie öffnete ihre Augen nicht. Der Himmel brach auf und der Regen setze wieder ein.

Erbahmungslos prasselte er auf die weinende Bunny ein.

Mamoru kam langsam zu sich. Sein Kopf schmerzte fürchterlich. Doch er vergaß den

Schmerz, als er Bunny und Setzuna erblickte.

„Bunny!", rief er und raffte sich auf, schnell war er bei seiner Freundin. Das Bild was sich ihm bot, verstand er schnell. Liebvoll legte er eine Hand auf Bunnys Schulter,

„Bunny, du kannst ihr nicht helfen… es tut mir leid!"

Diese reagierte zuerst nicht und starrte in das leblose Gesicht, bis sie in einer Trauer durchtränkten Stimme sprach: „Sie ist für mich gestorben, Mamoru!"


	5. Bunnys einzigstes Geheimnis!

Bunnys einigstes Geheimnis!

„Ich konnte mich nicht einmal von ihr Verabschieden!", war das letzte was Bunny, sagte als

es Mamoru und ihren Freundinnen gelang, sie von dem leblosen Körpers Setzunas zu trennen.

Es sollte der Gedanke, sein den Bunnys ihr leben Lang mit sich tragen sollte.

Es war Michiru, die sie zu Mamoru in die Wohnung brachte, Haruka war bei Setzuna

geblieben. Bunny hatte nicht einmal in ihrer Trauer gemerkt, wie Michiru neben ihr stumme

tränen weinte. Alles war so unwirklich. Die Stimmen der anderen, selbst Mamorus Zimmer, ja

selbst er war nicht wirklich.

Erst als Bunny endlich die Müdigkeit übermannte und sie einschlief, beruhigte sich ihr Körper

und der schmerz in ihren Herzen verschwand, für eine kurze Weile.

Doch am Tag der Beerdigung war er wieder da, stärker als je zuvor. Es war ein sonniger

freundlicher Tag. Glitzernd brach sich sie Sonne auf dem fernen Meer. Dieses Unpassende

Wetter, zu diesem Anlass, machte das ganze für die junge Frau jedoch nicht unwirklicher. Sie

stand wirklich vor dem Sarg ihrer Freundin. Bunny umklammerte eine Weiße Rose. Den

Blick stur auf den noch nicht zugeschütteten Sarg gerichtet.

Die Stimme, des Fahrers ging in ihren Gedanken und Schuldgefühlen von Bunny unter. Nur

der Wind, lies sie längst vergangene Worte lauschen:

i„Ich.. liebe dich. Ich weiß, es ist eine unerwiderte Liebe, eine verbotene Liebe. Aber ich liebe dich, mit jeder Faser meiner Seele. Ich wünschte ich könnte dich nur einmal berühren nur einmal Küssen, auch wenn ich dafür Verbrennen müsste. Ich …"/i

Die junge Frau schluchzte auf und wich der Berührung Mamorus aus. Nur für diesen

Augenblick, wollte Sie alleine sein. Wollte sie nur Setzuna gehören.

Als die sich die Freundinnen von einander Verabschiedeten, stand Bunny immer noch an den

mittlerweile versiegeltem Grab von Setzuna. Besorgt schaute Minako zu ihrer Freundin, doch

Mamoru schüttelte den Kopf. „Das Beste wird sein, wir lassen sie alleine, ich glaube sie

möchte sich verabschieden.", sprach er sanft und ging mit den anderen.

Bunny blieb zurück, endlich war sie alleine. Langsam ging sie in die Knie. Nichteinmahl die

Schrift auf den Grabstein konnte sie lesen, zu sehr waren ihre Augen verweint.

Bunny legte die weiße Rose nieder und umklammerte ihre Beine. Nach einer langen Weile

schluchzte sie leise: „Ich konnte mich nicht einmal von dir verabschieden. Du fehlst mir so,

das hast du nicht verdient…. „ sie vergrub ihren Kopf nun ganz in ihren verschränkten Armen

und schluchzte bitter weiter: „Ich wünschte ich könnte die Zeit zurück drehen, wie soll ich nur

ohne dich. ….? Setzuna-San….?"  
Doch sie wusste, sie würde nie eine Antwort bekommen. Es dauerte lange bis Bunny sich von

dem Grab trennte und den Friedhof verlies, wo Mamoru wortlos auf sie wartete.

Auch in Zukunft fragte er nie wenn Bunny zu ihren Grab ging, Über Setzuna sprach Bunny

mit niemand, nicht ein Wort, es war ihr einigstes und tiefstes Geheimnis. Sie wollte es bei

sich tragen, so wie Setzuna einst ihre Liebe zu ihr.

Chibi Usa, hatte ihre Nase Tief in ein Buch vergraben. So bemerkte sie auch nicht die Marmorsäule vor ihr. Mit einen dumpfen klatschen lag die mittlerweile junge Frau am Boden und rieb sich die Stirn.

/Wenn das Helios gesehen hätte, er würde…, doch der Gedanke verstummte, als sie ihre

Mutter sah, wie sie auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses, mit einer weißen Rose in der Hand zu

den Gräbern ging. Die junge Frau mit den rosa Haaren lies ihr Buch sinken und schaute

traurig ihrer Mutter nach. Jede Woche besuchte Königin Serenity, das Grab der verstorbenen

Kriegerin Sailor Pluto. Chibi Usa erinnerte sich, wie sie als Kind einmal ihrer   
Mama nach lief, sie wollte sie trösten, den sie sah immer so traurig aus, wenn sie das Grab

von Setzuna besuchte. Aber ihr Vater hielt sie in letzter Sekunde fest. Liebvoll erklärte er ihr,

dass Mama alleine sein müsse. Bis heute, war sie ihrer Mutter nie wieder gefolgt und auch an

diesen Herbstsommer Tag, wandte sich Chibi Usa um und ging zu den kleinen Gärten.

Königin Serenity ging wie am ersten Tag in die Knie und schaute auf das Grab ihrer Freundin

Der Schmerz, war mit keinen Tag vergangen. Wortlos tauschte sie die Rose aus

Erst nach einer Weile sprach sie leise: „Hast du Chibi Usa gesehen? Sie ist mittlerweile eine

Frau. Helios, hat um ihre Hand angehalten. Ich wünschte du könntest sie sehn, du wärst stolz

auf sie. Im Grunde... brauch sie mich nicht mehr. Ich bin müde, Setzuna."

Im Palast wehte kein Wind, nur die Sonne brach sich durch das Kristalldach. Es war Still,

unerträglich Still. Jedes Mal wenn Bunny hier war, war es Still, keine Antwort kam auf ihre

Geschichten. Ungewollt sammelten sich Tränen in den Augen der müden Königin.

„Ich würde dich so gerne noch einmal sehn, dir sagen wie sehr ich dich liebe. Ich liebe dich Setzuna-San! Jeden Tag meines langen Lebens habe ich an dich gedacht…"

Lautlos tropften die heißen Tränen auf die weiße Rose, „Ich wünschte du wüsstest es!",

schluchzte Serenity nun weinerlich und vergrub ihr Gesicht.

„Ich weiß es!", unverkennbar drang diese Stimme an das Ohr von Serenity und sie wandte

sich geschwind um. Um sie herum, war ein ihr bekannter Nebel. In der ferne waren die

umrisse eines großen Tores zu sehen und da Stand sie. Königin Serenity stand, auf, ihre Beine

zitterten, so wie ihre Hände, die sie ungläubig vor ihre Lippen hob.

„Setzuna-San!", hauchte sie ganz leise durch ihre zitternden Hände. So leise, wie sie nur

konnte, aus Angst sie würde aufwachen. Die junge Frau vor ihr, lächelte sanft wie am ersten Tag.

„Bunny.", antwortet sie ihr.

Sie antwortet, Bunny konnte ihre süße Stimme in ihren Ohren hören.

Ganz langsam ging sie auf sie zu. „Bitte lass mich nicht aufwachen, ich wollte dich so

oft im Traum sehen.", flehte sie immer noch leise und versuchte nicht einmal die Tränen

zu unterdrücken. „Bunny, mein Engel du Träumst nicht!", lächelte Setzuna ihr zu und hob ihre Arme. Wie in Trance lief Bunny los und lies sich in Setzunas Armee fallen. Doch sie

wachte nicht wie erwartet auf, sondern fühlte wie sich Setzunas arme um sie legten.  
"Setzuna, du bist es wirklich!", schluchzte die müde Königin und schmiegte sich fest an den

Körper ihrer Freundin. Weinend sank sie mit Setzuna zu Boden. Diese streichelte ihr durch

das Blonde Haar. „Oh mein Engel, es tut mir leid. Immer habe ich dich gehört, doch ich

konnte nicht antworten. Meine Bunny!", sprach nun Setzuna in ihr Ohr.

Bunny konnte nicht einer der Fragen stellen, die ihr durch den Kopf schwirrte. Lächelnd und

Kopf schüttelnd, schmiegte sie sich weiter an Setzuna. „Nein, entschuldige dich nicht, es ist

alles egal. Jetzt wo du da bist, dafür hätte ich weitere 100Jahre gewartet.", sagte Bunny und

endlich wagte sie auf zu sehn. Sie schaute in Setzunas dunkle Augen.

Lange sprach keine von beiden ein Wort und sie versanken einander. Es war Bunny, die ihre

Hand hob und über Setzunas Wange strich. Diese schloss ihre Augen und genoss die zärtliche

Berührung. Lächelnd nährte sie sich der blonden Frau und endlich berührten sich ihre

Lippen.

Es war wie am ersten Tag, damals in der Wohnung von Setzuna. Der Kuss dauerte lang und

war voller Leidenschaft. Bunny traute sich nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit den Kuss zu lösen.

„Bitte sag, dass ich diesmal bei dir bleiben darf!", wie damals schaute sie voller Hoffnung in

die Augen ihrer Freundin, diese lächelte und nickte. „Wir haben unsere Pflicht getan, wir sind

frei und können hin, wo immer du willst!"  
Glücklich schmiegte sich Bunny an ihre Freundin: „Überallhin, ich möchte überallhin, so

lange du da bist!"

Ende!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ich habe es geschafft o.0 und viel Schneller als ich dachte. Ich wollte schon lange eine

Geschichte zwischen Bunny und Setzuna schreiben. Aber schon lange wusste ich, das ich

ihr kein Happy End gebe. Das eigentliche Ende wäre nach der Beerdigung gewesen.

Darum widme ich das „Happy End", meiner lieben Freundin Kurai.

Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr bis hier hin gelesen habt, wenn ihr mir ein kleines Kommi da lasst 

Bunny/ SilverSerenity


	6. Alt:Roter Regen

Regen, Tränen... ein neues Leben

Bunny zerknüllte das weiße Blatt und warf es achtlos vor sich in den Regen.

Die Rote Schrift der Lehrerin zerlief unter dem erbarmungslosen prasselnden Regen.

Die junge Frau war in die Knie gegangen und beobachtet die Farbe, wie sie sich im schmutzigen Regenwasser verteilte.

In ihren Kopf halte die Stimme von Mamoru:

"Hast du die Aufgabe verstanden? Gut dann solltest du in dieser Prüfung nicht durchfallen."

Nach der letzten schlechten Note, war sogar er sauer geworden und hatte richtig mit ihr gestritten. Sie hatten zuvor Nächtelang gelernt und trotzdem war sie durchgefallen, genau wie dieses Mal. Englisch wollte einfach nicht in ihren Kopf.

Bunny verkrampfte und die Tränen die sie so Tapfer zurück gehalten hatte, suchten sich ihren Weg.

"Wie soll ich das Mamoru erklären", wimmerte sie leise und vergrub ihr Gesicht zwischen ihren Armen.

Als plötzlich ein Schatten über ihr auftauchte und den Regen abhielt.

Die blonde Frau schaute überrascht rauf und schaute in ein ihr bekanntes Gesicht.

Ein Gesicht, welches sie nie lächeln sah, so hübsch und doch durchzogen von traurigen Zügen. Mit unergründlich Melancholischen Augen.

"Setzuna-San?", sagte Bunny überrascht und wischte sich hastig die Tränen fort.

Die Frau reichte ihr wortlos eine Hand und half ihr auf die Beine. "Hallo Bunny, du erkältest dich doch", sagte sie nun, mit einer Stimme wie ein leichter Sommer Wind.

Bunny stand nun unter einen großen roten Schirm, der ihr Schutz vor dem Regen gab und schaute in die traurigsten Augen, die sie kannte.

Immer wenn sie sie ansah, wollte sie Setzuna in den Arm nehmen. Ihr sagen, dass doch alles in Ordnung sei und ihr geborgenheit schenken.

Doch Setzuna durch schnitt ihren Gedanken, als sie weiter sprach. "Warum weinst du?", jedoch lies sie Bunny gar nicht antworten und sprach sachte weiter.

"Komm ich lad dich zu Tee und Kuchen bei mir ein"

Bunny konnte nicht widerstehen und folgte der Frau. Sie war noch nie bei Setzuna und sie liebte Kuchen, außerdem war ihr gar nicht nach einer Standpauke von Mamoru.

Setzuna schloss die Tür auf und legte ihre Jacke wie Schirm ab. Bunny folgte ihr neugierig und schaute sich um,

Die Wohnung passte absolut zu Setzuna. Die Möbel waren aus dunkler Eiche, an den Wänden hingen Bilder die auf eine art schön und zu gleich unglaubliche Melancholie ausstrahlten.

"Wenn du möchtest hol ich dir ein Handtuch und Sachen zum wechseln, damit du dich nicht doch erkältest", fragte Setzuna und riss Bunny abermals aus ihren Gedanken.

Sie nickte Dankbar und Setzuna verschwand kurz in einen der Zimmer.

Mit einen großen Handtuch und einer Schwarzen Seidenbluse kam sie wieder zurück. Diese gab sie Bunny und deutet auf das Bad am ende des Flurs.

"Da kannst du dich umziehen, deine Kleidung kannst du über die Heizung hängen."

Als Bunny im Bad verschwand, ging Setzuna in die Küche und machte ein Tablett mit Kuchen und Tee fertig. Ihre Gedanken jedoch glitten zu Bunny. Sie fragte sich warum sie geweint hatte. Bunny war immer so fröhlich. Setzuna seufzte innerlich.

Die Blonde Frau zog sich derweil die nassen Kleider aus, diese klebten unangenehm am Körper und hatten die haut leicht errötet. Umso angenehmer war das seiden Hemd auf Bunnys Haut.

Sie nahm Setzunas duft an sich wahr, es roch so angenehm und beruhigen nach Vanille, das Bunny intuitiv sie in das Hemd einkuschelte und seufzend die Augenschloss. Erst nach einer weile öffnete sie die Augen und wurde rot als sie bemerkte das sie Herzklopfen hatte.

"Warum... fühl ich mich so geborgen?", dachte sie und hielt den Atem an.  
Bunny schüttelte den Kopf und verließ das Bad. Im Wohnzimmer stellte Setzuna grade das Tablett auf den Wohnzimmer Tisch, als Bunny plötzlich neben ihr stand. Zum ersten Mal an diesen Tag und seit langer zeit sah Bunny Setzuna, wenn auch melancholisch, lächeln.

"Du siehst süß aus in dem Hemd", machte sie Bunny ein Kompliment und das Lächeln verschwand und ein trauriger Blick blieb.

Eine leichte Röte zeichnete sich auf Bunnys Gesicht ab. "Danke", hauchte sie leise verlegen.  
Dann entdeckte sie die Kuchen Stücke und seufze auf: "Mhm Kuchen."  
Begeistert griff sie nach einen Stück und biss herzhaft hinein, erst nach ein paar großen bissen bemerkte sie Setzuna, die sie mit großen Augen ansah.

Schlagartig wurde Bunny rot wie eine Tomate und lachte verlegen. Setzuna die überrascht war, was für große bissen Bunny machen konnte, musste mit einmal lachen.

Noch nie hatte sie so etwas Niedliches gesehen und Bunnys röte schien intensiver zu werden.

Nun war es Bunny die erstaunt guckte und den Kuchen auf den Teller sinken lies.

"Setzuna ich hab dich noch nie lachen sehen", brach sie ihr schweigen erstaunt.

Die Frau mit den traurigen Augen nickte nur und setze sich zu Bunny.

"Warum hast du eben geweint", lenkte Setzuna das Gespräch schnell in eine andere Richtung.

Bunny spielte nervös mit ihren Fingern und erklärte Setzuna ihre Schulischen Leistungen und das sie Angst hat das Mamoru sie irgendwann deswegen verlässt.

Jedoch kam sie nicht weiter, den Setzuna schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

"Bunny.. Mamoru liebt dich über alles und würde dich nie verlassen. Er würde für dich die Sterne vom Himmel holen.", diese Worte munterten Bunny schnell auf, doch als sie Setzuna in die Augen sah entdeckte sie eine noch intensivere Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit als zuvor. Diese sonst so Bewunderns werte Frau so zu sehen, versetzte ihr einen Unangenehmen stich im Herz.

Leise sprach sie unbewusst ihre Frage aus, die ihr die ganze Zeit im Kopf hing: "Setzuna fühlst du dich Einsam?"

Setzuna fühlte sich ertappt und ihre Wangen färbten sich Rot. Als sie zu Bunny gesagt hatte, das Mamoru ihr die Sterne vom Himmel holen würde, war ihr klar geworden, dass sie das gleiche für sie tun würde. Sie liebte ihre Prinzessin... mehr als sie durfte. Das war schon immer so. Schon als das Mondreich zerfiel und sie ihre Prinzessin in der Ferne leiden sah, ohne ihr helfen zu können. Ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Sehnsucht beschlich Setzuna und sie lies sich, ohne eine Antwort, in die das weiche Sofa sinken.

Bunny betrachtet ihre Freundin wie sie so da lag. Die Dunklen Haare umrahmten das Gesicht, welches makelos schön war. Bunny wollte sein wie Setzuna anmutig, erwachsen und anziehend.

Sie erschrak, als sie sich bei diesen Gedanken ertappte. Sie empfand Setzuna als anziehend, automatisch hob sie ihre Hand und strich Setzuna sanft über die Wange. Diese Zuckte unter der Berührung zusammen, Zärtlichkeiten und nähe war sie nicht gewöhnt.

Die Sehnsucht entwickelte sich zu einen tiefen Schmerz in ihren herzen, ein Schmerz, den sie lange ignoriert hatte.

Der jungen Frau wurde bewusst, wie ihr die Situation entglitt, mehr noch ihre Gefühle schienen nicht länger zu zulassen sich zu verstecken.

Der heiße Knoten in ihrer Brust schien sich enger zu schnüren. Setzuna lehnte sich weit zu Bunny hin, diese wich nicht zurück. Nun waren Setzunas Rote Lippen an Bunnys Ohr: „Glaube mir, Mamoru liebt dich wie niemand sonst auf der Welt. Nicht einmal eine Englisch Note kann das Verhindern."

Bunny entgingen so die Tränen in Setzunas Augen, die versuchten ihren Weg zu finden, doch die Wächterin zu Raum und Zeit verhinderte es. Nur die unendliche Schwere in Setzunas Stimme, die entging ihr nicht….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
